Bloody Fish Tales
by BreadGirl0797
Summary: A simple girl from district 4 had thought she had escaped from the horrors of the hunger games, her last year till her life was set. That was, till her name was pulled during the reaping.
1. Chapter 1

**;welcome to chapter 1! I can't promise ill post these chapters every week, but i'll try! I don't own the Hunger Games, just the story line and any OC's;**

The sun hadn't even started to rise over the ocean shore at district 4, but one girl was already up and running. Thilia quickly pulled her white blonde hair up into a messy bun and slipped into a bright blue sundress before sneaking out of the house.

She made her way down to the beach where she and Whyatt always met. When she arrived, he was already sitting on the large rocks that half sunk into the ocean wearing a white collared shirt and pants with his dark red hair flowing in the breeze.

"About time." He joked as Thilia crawled onto the rock. "It's 4 am!" She retorted defensively. "Yeah. I've been out here since 1." Thilia crossed her legs. Even though she knew the answer she asked: "how come?" "Couldn't sleep." He replied. They both knew why.

Today was reaping day. Whyatt's little sister had been reaped 5 years ago today at the age of 13. They had both watched her get eaten alive by some horrid mutt the Capitol had created.

Thilia blamed her self for Annia's death. She had been sick that day and couldn't make the reaping. If she had been there...

"Well look on the bright side, this is my last year. Then both of our families are done." Thilia reminded him trying to change to a happier thought. She had just turned 18 two weeks ago and had finally reached

her final year in the reaping for the hunger games.

Whyatt nodded, his sea green eyes still looking off in the distance. Thilia loved those eyes. They where practically the same as her own, but they had some sort of warmth in them she couldn't get enough of.

"Can you believe it?" He said breaking the silence. "The Capitol couldn't touch us for 18 years. How damn lucky are we?" Thilia giggled. "Yes." She said mocking Glendena Limesworth's, the Capitol Attendant that reaped for district 4, accent. "The odds have ever been in our favor."

They both laughed as the sun slowly started to rise. "We're almost out..." Whyatt murmured zooming out again. He had had that habit ever since Annia had died. She hardly blamed him, if her older brother had been murdered for some crazed people's enjoyment she'd loose it.

Of course she knew better than to go raging in the streets about the Capitol. Even though district 4 was one of the rich districts, that didn't mean they weren't under heavy watch.

Thilia respected the fact Whyatt was lost in his thoughts for a good time. Eventually, she had got sick of him ignoring her. So as a solution she shoved him off the rock. "Cannonball!" She yelled shoving him in the back. What she didn't expect was for him to grab her wrist and pull her in as well.

The 18 and 19 year olds resurfaced laughing hysterically. Forgetting all about their horror, they swam though the ocean, still fully dressed.

Whyatt swam towards Thilia, an evil grin on his face. She squealed and splashed him as if he'd go away in the waves. Whyatt grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his head kissed him back. They finally broke apart. "We're almost out." He grinned. Thilia was smiling so much she almost couldn't kiss him again.

"Lets just skip the reaping." He murmured. Thilia pulled away. "We'd be automatically thrown in if we do." She said in a serious tone. "I know, I know..." Whyatt said shaking his wet head sending droplets of water everywhere. "It's just-"

"Whyatt, I'm going to still be here after the reaping. Then we can go swimming and enjoy the rest of our lives." Thilia said in a confident voice. Whyatt nodded and released her before sinking under water.

Thilia looked off to the rising sun, wondering how much longer of peace they actually had.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	2. Chapter 2

**;so I've been able to write the next chapter! Sorry its short. Though I'm having trouble coming up with tribute names. Suggestions would be great! As always I don't own the hunger games, just the plot line and any OC's;**

Thalia sat on her bed, playing guitar, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't have to head for the reaping for another 15 minutes. The normal nervous churning in her stomach stopped her from eating any breakfast.

Unable to sit still any longer, thalia stood and started to get ready. Keeping her mind clear of the day ahead, she put on a light blue sun dress with gold swirls all over it with a band around the waist that matched. Thalia then pulled we hair out of her messy sea salt covered bun and attempted to brush it strait. giving up she just clipped her messy bangs back. Finally she slipped on some gold flats and headed into the kitchen.

Alto and her Dad had headed out to get some food for a breakfast feast according to the note they left. Thalia shook her head. You'd think she'd already passed the reaping.

Finally, Thalia headed out to the reaping. The lines of children ages 12-18 where waiting to have their fingers pricked so they could be positive they wouldn't get away.

Thalia winced slightly at the sharp pain from the deep cut the needle made. "Move on." the peace keeper told her waving a hand. Thalia walked off and joined the other 18 year old girls, sucking on her bleeding finger as she went. The only thing keeping her going was knowing this was last year she'd have to deal with this crap. The last year she'll have to worry about this.

Thalia and all the others stood patiently as Glendena Limesworth walked onto stage. Thalia couldn't help but snigger at what she was wearing.

Glendena was wearing a dark blue robe-like dress that went to her knees. It had green sashes that matched her large green bowl that was the size of her own head. He hair was light blue and was in a bowl shap so that it went to her chin. Her bright blue lips and eye make up matched the little gloves she had on each finger. Her 12-inch high heels lighted up as she walked.

"Welcome! Welcome!" She said cheerfully. "To the 66th hunger games." Thalia zoomed out the rest of the speech and the video. She knew it by heart already.

"Now is there any volunteers?" she looked over the crowd hopefully. No one even moved. They may have trained for the Hunger Games but that didnt mean they wanted to be in it. "Ah, well, ladies first!" She said cheerfully.

Glendena walked up to the reaping ball and waved her hand above it pondering which name she would choose.

Thalia felt her blood go cold. This was it. This was the last reaping. What if she got chosen? She looked around at all the children standing near her. Over half of them where girls. "No that's not going to happen." She told herself. Theirs got to be a hundred names in there minimum. The odds weren't likely.

Finally Glendena chose a name. She held up the sheet of paper in one arm as she made her way to the microphone.

"And our female tribute..." Thilia felt her stomach twist. This was it.

"Thalia Neysmith."

**;thanks for reading please review!; **


	3. Chapter 3

**;I'm thinking about posting these every Friday (when I can of course). I don't own the hunger games just the plot line and any OC'S;**

Thalia felt all the color drain from her face. Glendena's words echoed in her head. "_Thalia Neysmith... Thalia Neysmith... Thalia Neysmith..." _

Her name. Out of a hundred names had been chosen. Out of every girl in district 4 she had been chosen.

Thalia wanted to run. Run to the sea. Go escape through the ocean. She didn't care if they shot her. A quick painless death would be better than anything the arena would have.

Instead of following her escape plan, with shaking legs, Thalia made her way up to the stage.

No one yelled out to her. No one stepped up and volunteered. No one did anything. They all just stood there and watched as another poor soul was taken by the Capitol.

"Ah! You must be Thalia!" She said rapping an arm around the new tribute, keeping a tight grip as if she'd run away if she didn't.

"And now for our male tribute!" She said releasing Thalia and walking to the second reaping ball.

The tension built up again. How could the Capitol attendants not see the horror in all these children's eyes? Even children in the farthest row could be seen shaking.

Glendena selected a name with the same dramatic posture she had used to reap Thalia. "And our male tribute-"

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The whole crowd started whispering to each other. A tall boy, about 18, with dark hair that was slicked back walked up. Unlike most people in the district he had sky blue eyes.

"I volunteer." He repeated with a wild grin. What was wrong with this guy? He wanted to go in the arena? Then again there's always a whack job somewhere that wants to cause trouble and get away with it.

"Well!" Glendena said cheerfully. "Come on up!"

The boy trotted to the stage. Glendena grabbed both of them by the arms and pulled them right next to her. "What's your name, dear?" She asked holding the microphone up to him.

"Griffin Duncain." He said smiling out to the crowd.

Glendena smiled. "Our tributes, Thalia Neysmith and Griffin Duncain!"

No one in the crowd cheered or clapped. They just stoop there looks of relief on their faces. Just happy their safe for another year.

Thalia was lead by peace keepers into a large building. They escorted her a large red room with a couch and window that looked over the city.

The door opened and Whyatt ran inside. The Moment it was closed Thalia ran into his arms and started crying.

"I'm so sorry!" She half-sobbed. "I'm so sorry..." "It's not your fault. " He said calmly holding her.

He let Thalia cry for most of the time they had left together then he pulled her away and gripped her by the shoulders. "You can do this. You already have the advantage of training. You ca swim, you can climb, and you can use a trident!"

Thalia was taken aback by this. "Whyatt... I don't even know if there's going to be rocks, or water and there's no way there's going to be a trident!" She exclaimed. Whyatt looked at her desperately. "You have to win." He said gripping her arms. "I can't loose you."

He kissed her quickly before the peacekeepers knocked on the door. "I love you." He whispered in her ear before they dragged him out.

Thalia sat on the couch, looking down at her hands. What if Whyatt was right? Of course she knew how to swim, and alto and her dad had taught her how to use a trident since she was 3. And if there wasn't one, a spear would make a fine substitute.

The door opened and her father and brother came inside. Alto sat next to her and hugged her. "_I'm going to miss you._" He said in sign language. "_I'll_ _miss you too."_ She replied back. She smiled and ruffled his white blonde hair.

Her dad sat down next to her and hugged her. "Be safe, ok angelfish?" He said keeping a right grip on her shoulder. "I will daddy." She promised.

"You better clean the house and go to bed when your supposed to." She choked out. "And don't you dare get yourselfs in trouble." Alto smiled.

_"Your always acting like mom_." He said in the sign language they had taught each other when he went deaf. "Bossing us around and telling us what to do." Her dad finished Thalia smiled weakly and hugged both of them.

The peace keepers knocked on the door. "Be safe." Her dad said kissing her forehead. _"I love you." _Alto said in sign language. His sea green eyes looked like giant green pools of sorrow. "I love you too." She replied.

Two more peace keepers came inside a few minutes later to lead Thalia to the train. She walked through the station. Griffin waved at the cameras giving them a wide smile, playing along with the show. Thalia kept her sea green eyes on the train hoping no one would notice her.

She took two steps on the train before looking out at her district. She took one last breath of the fresh sea salt air before stepping aboard. the pain of knowing it's be the last time she'd ever see it on her shoulders.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	4. Chapter 4

**;sorry I'm updating so late in the day. I had trouble writing this chapter. Also 2 things: 1.) sorry the chapters are so short they'll get longer once the action kicks in. 2.) the main character's name is thalia. T-H-A-L-IA. Auto correct keeps putting it as "thilia" so sorry! As Always I don't own the huger games just the plot line and any OC's;**

Thalia and Griffin sat down in the dinning cart of the train. It had foods she would've never dreamed of having.

Griffin started to dig in instantly.

"What is wrong with this kid?" Thalia thought watching him shovel down food with disgust.

The compartment door opened and Glendena walked in followed by a familiar man.

He had ginger hair and sea green eyes. Most girls would've swooned at the sight of him. But Thalia just looked at him shyly and blushed.

"So these are our new tributes." Finnick Odair said clapping his hands together. "You are...Griffin, correct?" Griffin swallowed a large helping of food before answering. "You know it." He replied.

Finnick nodded. "And you must be Thalia." He said pointing at her. Thalia nodded quietly.

"Come here." Finnick commanded. Thalia looked slightly startled but stood up and walked in front of her mentor.

Finnick took Thalia's hand and spun around around several times. First slowly then so fast she needed to grip a chair for support.

Finnick finally released her hand then stepped back a few steps and studied Thalia.

"A little work needs to be done... But I can see potential... Nothing a good Capitol make over can't fix." He said aloud. "Potential?" Thalia asked sitting back down.

"Of winning a crowd with beauty. That's how I did it. You probably could too." He explained sitting next to Griffin.

"Well isn't this wonderful!" Glendena said clapping her hands together. "Have been gone 5 minutes and we've already got a plan to win! So much more prepared then last years bunch!"

Glendena continued to chatter about last years tributes while Thalia attempted to eat. The sick rumbling in her stomach wouldn't go away.

The train ride there was only making Thalia more nervous than before. What if the crowd hated her? She wouldn't survive long with out support.

Griffin was the exact opposite. He scarfed down food till he couldn't hold anymore. He talked happily with Glendena about past Hunger Games as casually as talking about the weather.

"-and when he speared district 2's tribute down!"

"Oh, that ending was the best!"

Thalia still didn't understand how Griffin's mind worked. Clearly he grew up in District 4, but he acted like a Capitol citizen.

Finnick was probably the only one who understood how nervous Thalia felt.

He kept patting her on the back and giving her encouraging words. He also kept telling her to eat more and it'll pay off later.

She took his advice and forced down 3 helpings. She felt a little green but held the food down.

" I think I'm going to go take a nap." Thalia said standing and heading to the bedroom designated for her. Getting ahead on sleep was probably a good idea.

The room was large with a full wardrobe and bath. king sized bed took up most of the room with a closet to the side and a door that lead the bath.

Thalia decided to wash the sea salt out of her hair and showered before changing into a comfortable red dress that went to her knees.

She crawled into bed and curled up. Thalia wondered if she could jump off the train. Maybe she could escape and sneak back to district 4.

No there was no chance she'd survive at the speed the train was going. Besides Capitol attendants Flooded the train. She'd be stopped before she reached the door.

Thalia squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to go home and forget all about this. She wanted to wake up tomorrow and think this was just a dream.

She knew it'd never happen. She let out a sigh as she fell into a restless sleep.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	5. Chapter 5

**;chapter 5 is finally here! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy designing tribute clothes. as always I don't own the hunger games just the plot line and any OC's;**

The rest of the train ride went by quickly. District 4 wasn't to far from the Capitol, so it didn't take to long of a train ride.

Thalia got dressed in her blue sundress and flats again. She didn't want to leave them on the train for the fear of never getting to see them again.

The tribute walked into the dinning car to see finnick and Glendena talking while Griffin sat stuffing his face as usual.

"Morning." Finnick said kindly as Thalia sat down next to him. "Hello." She replied before nibbling on one of the hundreds of rolls. "We'll be arriving soon." Finnick informed her. "Big smiles in front of the public, alright? You want your best impression."

Griffin and Thalia nodded. She had always wondered what the Capitol looked like. You never had a chance of getting in unless you've won or are in the hunger games or have been called there, which is as likely to happen as Griffin to say: "no thanks, I'm full."

The train finally pulled into the Capitol. Thalia's jaw dropped as she looked out the window. A large colorful houses covered the rainbow colored street. People dressed in ridicules clothes filed out into the streets to see the train arrive.

Remembering what Finnick had said, Thalia put on her best smile and waved at all the citizens. They all waved back at her enthusiastically. Some even jumped up and down.

Finally, the train pulled into the station where many news cameras and capitol citizens awaited.

Thalia stopped just before turning corner to leave. She took a deep breath, shook her head and put on the most dazzling smile she could muster with out looking forced.

She stepped off the train to instant flashes of bright lights and the sounds of people talking from every direction. She waved at the cameras as finnick put a hand on her shoulder and lead her away from the cameras.

Finnick and Glendena lead the tributes to a large tower the all knew was where the training occurred.

They walked up to the elevator to see two other tributes had arrived as well.

The boy was extremely tall and lanky, with extremely curly chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. The girl was about a foot shorter than him. She had shoulder length blonde hair that swept to one side and bright eyes that didn't seem to be able to choose between light green and sky blue.

"Oh! Glendena!" Their Capitol attendant waved over cheerfully. "Sadastria!" Glendena waved back as they walked over. "I haven't seen you in ages!" "Yes, district one and four are pretty far apart." Sadastria replied patting the girl tribute on the shoulder.

So these are district one's tributes. They didn't look to horrifying. Then again, they've been training their whole lives for this. That's probably the sense of security they want her to feel.

Thalia noticed something. They had two mentors. Why did they only have one? "Where's our other mentor?" Thalia mumbled. "Mags isn't feeling to good. She'll be here later on." Finnick whispered in answer.

The Capitol attendants chatted in the elevator till it stopped at the first floor. "Talk to you later, Glendy!" Sadastria called as she waved good-bye. "Ta-ta!" Glendena called.

The elevator ride didn't take long. Soon enough, Thalia, Griffin, Finnick, and Glendena walked out into their living space for the opening ceremonies.

Thalia looked around. It was a large living space with several rooms connected into one. It had a dinning room, living room with flat screen TV, kitchen and a large window that gave you a view of the Capitol.

Random people wearing red uniforms stood through out the room, hands folded in front of them, looking down at their feet.

"Who are they?" Griffin asked curiously pointing at them. "Their Avoxes." Glendena explained casually. "Their captives of the capitol who serve as servants and had their tongues cut out so they can't talk."

Thalia looked at them with sympathy. The image of people's tongues being ripped out inserted her mind, causing her face to turn a little green.

"Right! Off to the prep team!" Glendena chanted clapping her hands together.

Thalia winced as wax paper was ripped off her skin. Why did beauty have to be so painful? "Last one, dear." Scorpii informed her.

Thalia placed her attention on Scorpii's appearance and not her aching red flesh.

He definitely looked his name. His face and dark blue hair was pointed with a curled inward at the point of his hair and beard. He had several piercings around his eyes and lip. He was wearing a dark blue suit that matched his hair.

Thalia squeaked as Scorpii ripped off the last sheet of paper. "Well all that hair is gone and Your nails are to die for!" Horne squealed as she finished putting bright pink nail polish on Thalia's finger nails.

Horne was a rather plump girl with bright orange hair rolled into dreadlocks and purple skin. Her knee length bright orange and yellow dress matched her perfectly.

That left Baron. He had blood red hair and layers upon layers of bright red make up on. His green suit and shoes matched the dark green lipstick and nail polish he wore.

Thalia found it disturbing to be around them, saying their odd appearances but she dealt with it. These people where going to help keep her alive then they should get a least a little respect.

They all stood around and looked at Thalia's naked body. She felt her cheeks burn deep red as they walked around her in a 360. Thalia shuddered at a small draft from the cold room. She wished they'd give her some clothes.

"Finnick was right." Baron mused "you are a natural beauty." Thalia blushed deeper. "Thank you." She let out weakly.

"Here, dear." Scorpii said tossing her a thin bathrobe that went to her knees. "Balthar should will be here in a minute."

Thalia stood uncomfortably while she waited. The room was freezing and all she had on was the thin robe.

Finally, the doors opened and the the man who must've been Balthar walked in.

He had extremely curly black hair pulled back with a hair band and milk white skin that almost glowed. His eyes where covered in dark green eye shadow that made his baby blue eyes pop. His clothes where much more simple. He wore a dark green turtle neck that had several Jewels on it that sparkled. With that he had black pants and shoes.

"Thalia Neysmith!" He greeted her with a strong accent. "Balthar Cronin designer for district 4." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Come, come! You can eat while we discuss your designs for the chariot run!" Balthar insisted as he waved her down.

An Avox boy brought them some snacks on a large tray. Thalia smiled at him. He had bright blonde hair and beetle black eyes. He smiled back weakly before walking away.

He reminded her of Alto back at home. How he was deaf and didn't talk. Only difference was that alto chose not to talk cause it was easier for him, this boy didn't have a choice and had his tongue ripped out.

Thalia set her half finished roll down. The same sickening feeling was back.

Balthar chatted on on about the designs he had made. Her theme was "a pearl in a box of coal" as he stated it. Thalia didn't quiet get it, but nodded like she under stood.

Finally, he tossed papers aside and clapped his hands together. "Come!" He said cheerfully. "Lets see how pretty of a pearl you are."

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	6. Chapter 6

**;chapter 6 is here! To told ya the chapters would get longer. As always I don't own the hunger games, just the plot line and any OC's;**

Thalia sat patiently as Horne applied her eyeshadow on. She was nearly ready for the chariot run and according to Baron, she looked "to die for".

"There!" Horne said excitedly as she put the brush down. "Perfect!" Thalia winced as Scorpii pulled her hair back into a tight braid. "Sorry, dear." He said as he placed pearls around her head.

Scorpii then weaved the pearls around the overly long braid. Baron shook his head. "Balthar said he wants her to look more natural." He reached over and pulled out her side bangs, allowing them to frame her face. "Oh that's much better!" He said please with himself.

Balthar walked in holding her dress in his hands. "Perfect!" He said taking Thalia's hand and leading her to a platform. Regrettably, She slipped off the thin robe she was wearing. The instant cold on her exposed skin made her teeth chatter. The Capitol was so cold compared to district 4.

She stepped into her dress and slipped on her heels. "Beautiful!" Horne sighed. "Have a look at yourself." Balthar said leading her in front of a mirror.

Thalia stood in shock.

They had applied dark pink eyeshadow and mascara along with a touch of blush. Pearls where rapped around her head like a crown and all the way down her braid.

Her dress had a giant dark pink shell covering her breasts that matched the coral shoes she was wearing. The light brown band went just below the shell had 3 pearls on it and a wavy brown skirt fell from it. A long slit had been cut so you could see her whole left leg.

"It's amazing." Thalia said twirling. "I know!" Balthar said excitedly. "You really pull the dress together!"

Thalia and her prep team made their way to the elevator to meet the others and head to the chariot run.

The tribute's face turned a deep red when she saw Griffin.

He had shoes similar to Thalia's except his went to his knees not his ankles. He was almost completely naked except for similar brown clothe and netting rapped around his groin area and his dark hair had been slicked back again.

Finnick smiled when he noticed Thalia. "Great. You look perfect." Thalia smiled weakly at the 15 year old. "Thank you." She replied. "Griffin you, ah... You look..." "Naked?" He offered. "Slutty?"

Thalia tugged at her braid nervously. "I-I guess... I was just going to say "interesting", that's all." She cut out.

"Ah! Already are we?" Glendena said excitedly. "Great. Lets go shall we?"

Before they new it, Thalia and Griffin where standing on their chariot waiting nervously for the ceremony to begin. For the most part she stayed put and didn't talk to the other tributes, but Thalia caught glimpses of the other district tributes costumes.

District 1's tributes had elegant gold feathers in their hair and sparkling fabric that formed their dress and a tux. District 12 was dressed like coal miners, of course. District 2's tributes where dressed as what Thalia thought was some sort of god like being in silver armor and capes. District 11 was dressed like a flower and a farmer. district 7's girl was dressed as tree and the boy was a lumber jack.

Finnick walked up causally and patted Thalia's arm. "Big smiles and wave for the cameras. You'll do great." Thalia nodded and the large doors started to open. "I'll be there when your done. Good luck."

The first chariot left. After a minute, the second chariot went. Another minute, the third chariot left. They where next. Thalia took a deep breath, shook her head slightly and put on what she hoped was a dazzling smile.

The white horses pushed forward, pulling them out into the open. Hundreds upon hundreds of Capitol citizens greeted them with loud cheers and flashes of cameras.

Thalia waved with one hand and gripped the chariot with the other hoping not to fall off. she smiled as she attempted to keep calm from the overwhelming audience.

The cameras zoomed in on her and griffin as they passed. She blew kisses to the crowd making the boys fall over each other.

Thalia looked back one last time and winked before going through the doors to exit.

Griffin stepped down first and offered a hand to help Thalia. "Um... Thank you." She said slightly surprised. "Course." He replied. Finnick and Glendena walked up both with wide smiles.

"You did fantastic." Finnick said patting both of them on the back. "Nice touch, blowing kisses." Thalia blushed. "Thanks."

"Oh, you did wonderful!" Glendena said excitedly. The Capitol attendant looked down at her clipboard. "Lets head on back for supper then bed. You have a big big big day tomorrow!"

Thalia woke up early the next day. She tried to fall back asleep but she was far to restless. Instead she crawled out of bed and got dressed in the tribute uniform the Capitol gave them to wear.

She yawned as she pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail. She quickly brushed her teeth then headed for breakfast.

Finnick was already up when she got there. He was sitting at the dinning room table eating scrambled eggs and bacon with orange juice. The victor looked exhausted. His hair was slightly messy and his shirt was buttoned up unevenly.

"Um... Morning." She said awkwardly helping herself to breakfast that had been set up on a large table.

"Morning." He replied as she sat down next to him. "Why are you awake so early?" Thalia asked as she sipped her hot chocolate. She had taken a strong liking to the warm winter drink. Probably cause she'd never need something like this back at district 4.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied. "Nightmares." He added at her look of confusion. "From what?" Thalia asked taking a bite of scrambled eggs. "The hunger games." Finnick explained "you don't ever really leave the danger alive... Not mentally anyway."

Thalia looked down at her plate. Suddenly food did seem so appetizing.

Did the hunger games really follow you forever? Well the victory tour would last all the way until the next games. That would keep the memories in. Then again, Finnick won only a year ago. He's still pretty fresh out of the games, saying how horrible they are.

"Don't let it get to your head." Finnick said reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Don't tell Griffin... But if I had to choose from the two of you, I'd choose you."

Thalia looked shocked at Finnick. Did he really mean it? She looked down at her hands. She kept opening her mouth to reply, but closing it again. How do you respond to your mentor saying he chooses you over your fellow tribute?

"You don't have to reply." Finnick said casually while standing up to get seconds. "We both know that means a lot."

Thalia forced down the rest of her breakfast as well as a second helping, wondering how the odds where changing with Finnicks choice.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	7. Chapter 7

**;early morning posting cause I don't have school till 10 today! As always I don't own the hunger games just the plot line and any OC's;**

The first day of training went by easier than Thalia had expected.

The head instructor told all of them they could use the first 3 days to go around and work at the stations. If we needed a partner we could use the test dummies or a Capitol trainer, but no other tributes under any reason.

Thalia spent her time quietly working from station to station not giving the other tributes much mind. Nor did they give her as much as a second glance.

The girl from district 11 joined her a the camouflage station. She looked no older that 13-14 with curly chocolate brown hair, dark eyes and dark skin that could show a light amount of freckles on her noes.

"Hi." Thalia greeted her while she painted a tree bark design onto her arm. Art work wasn't her strong suit but who knows? The littlest skills could mean between life and death in the arena. At least, that's what Finnick told her.

The girl from District 11 smiled shyly and nodded in reply. "I'm Thalia. What's your name?" "Violet." She answered quietly. "That's a pretty name." Thalia said smiling. "Thank you." Violet replied planting her arm to look like a rock.

Thalia watched in amazement as Violet so effortlessly painted her arm to look exactly like stone. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Thalia asked in awe while Violet compared her arm to the actual rock they had for comparison.

She shrugged. "Nice talking to you. Good luck." She said waving good bye. "Yeah. You too." Thalia said watching her go curiously.

The second day went by as slowly and boringly as the first. Though, Thalia learned the names of two more tributes.

District 11's boy was named Skene and district 7's boy was named Leporis. She had over heard them talking while she was learning to build a fire with out matches.

On the third day was when things got different.

"Hey, Thalia." Thalia looked up from the knots she was making to see Griffin kneeling next to her from the platform. "Come here, I want you to meet some people." He said nodding in the direction of a group of tributes.

Thalia set the rope down and followed him. She didn't like the idea of getting to friendly with the other tributes. She didn't think it'd be possible to kill someone once you know them.

Griffin put a hand on Thalia's shoulder and waved a hand around the group. "Thalia, meet the careers. Careers, meet Thalia." He said grinning, obviously pleased with himself.

The girl from district one walked strait up to Thalia and smiled. "Hi I'm Sparkle." She said in a sweet voice. Sparkle... What kind of name is Sparkle?

"This is my district counterpart, Copper." She continued._ "The names district one name their children..."_ Thalia thought raising and eyebrow.

"And these two are from district 2, their names are Leo and Crystal." She said waving a hand at a tall buff brown haired boy and an equally tall and buff blonde haired girl. Both looked like born killers in Thalia's opinion.

"And lastly, this is Lartius." She finished patting the last boy on the shoulder. Lartius had choppy black hair that looked like a bowl and brown eyes. He must've needed glasses to see cause he had special Capitol made ones on.

"Where's your counterpart?" She asked curious as to why he was the only one with one. "Wasn't interested." He replied in a high pitch voice. "Yeah but that's her loss." Copper jumped in. He had a much deeper, more gruff voice. "Stick with us and you'll go far in these games."

Thalia nodded. Alliances often where made before and during the hunger games. They didn't last long though. 24 go in. Only 1 comes out. But if Thalia was going to win, she'd need them to survive.

Finally it was time to get training scores.

Each tribute will perform privately in front of the gamekeepers. Because no one else can see what the tributes have done, the gamekeepers give each tribute a score 1-12.

The tributes all ate lunch in pairs while they waited to be called.

Thalia made a habit of forcing down meals now a days. She made herself eat a bowl full of soup while the tributes from district 1 and 2 where called.

The boy from district 3 was called when Thalia noticed the basket of rolls at their table. They all seemed to represent the districts themselves. Thalia took the roll from district 4. She remembered the familiar smell and texture from the bakery's back at home.

She ripped it in half and took a large bite. She closed eyes and took in the comforting taste of home.

She scarfed down the rest of the roll. Her stomach felt slightly better.

"Thalia Neysmith." A female voice called.

Thalia stood up with shaking legs and walked into the training room.

A large group of people, who must've been judging her, where sitting drinking wine and eating all sorts of fancy food and deserts.

"Thalia Neysmith?" The woman who must've been head game keeper stood up. She had dark skin and curly bright blonde hair both that made her green eyes pop. Her blue lips matched the blue and gold suit and her make up.

"Yes." Thalia answered standing in front of them. She felt a nervous flush growing on her cheeks. "Please feel free to proceed." She said waving her hand.

Thalia automatically knew what she was doing.

Heading to the knot station, she grabbed as much rope as she could carry and started to make an old trap her dad had shown her when she was younger. It was meant to catch larger fish in the ocean, but with a few adjustments, she managed to make a trap ready for a tribute.

The gamekeepers watched Thalia work curiously as the tribute grabbed a dummy from the other side of the room and walk over to the start of the trap.

Thalia smiled weakly as she waited for all of them to get ready to watch. The head gamekeeper nodded tell her she could start.

Thalia nodded and tossed the dummy over a trip wire. Instantly a giant net with several knifes shot up and rapped the dummy in a cocoon. Thalia grabbed a knife from the rows of weapons and cut the dummy free.

The trainers gave murmurs of impression when they saw the nearly destroyed blob Thalia pulled free from the netting.

They sat patiently waiting for more. They wanted more? Thalia bit her tongue nervously. That's all she had planned. _"Quick, quick! Improvise!" _She thought quickly walking to the other side of the room.

She set up one of the targets on the other side of the room. She walked to the other end and grabbed the most trident-like spear she could find.

Thalia weighed it in her hand them spun it around a few times. This would make a fine substitute.

She walked to the near edge of the room and stood waiting. All of the gamekeepers were watching intently, making sure they didn't miss a single detail.

Thalia cracked her knuckles and shoulders. She spun the spear once in a 360, then threw it as hard as she could, without moving her feet.

The spear went flying across the room strait into the target. The force had sent the stand falling over and target flying off its stand and into the wall.

Thalia looked at the gamekeepers hopefully. Few of them had their jaws dropped in shock, others looked impressed.

"Thank you, Miss. Neysmith. You may go." The head gamekeeper said writing something down. Thalia nodded and did a little bow before leaving.

**;training scores will be shown in the next chapter. Thanks for reading please review!; **


	8. Chapter 8

**;Woohoo! I didn't have school today! So you guys get a pretty detailed chapter. As always I don't own the hunger games Just the plot line and any oc's; **

That night, Thalia scooped more soup into her bowl and grabbed another roll before joining Finnick, Griffin, both designers and prep teams and Glendena at the couch.

She sat down with her legs crisscrossed while she ate and waited to see their training scores.

Finally, the regular Capitol commercials ended and Caesar Flickerman's smiling face appeared on the screen. Every year Caesar changed his entire appearance a different color. Two years ago he had chosen bright red, which was a big mistake. He looked like he had blood all over his lips and eyes. This year he had chosen bright yellow

"Welcome!" He greeted cheerfully. "To the 66th annual Hunger Games! I'm Caesar Flickerman and today your finally getting to see the training scores!"

Thalia placed her empty bowl onto the small table next to her and nibbled on her roll. The same nervous feeling was coming back.

"As you all know, the tributes for this years games have spent the last three days training themselves. After the 3 days where up, each tribute had to perform privately in front of the Gamekeepers. The Gamekeepers gave each tribute a score 1-12, 1 being the lowest and 12 being the highest." Caesar explained.

"Without a further ado- let's see these scores!" He said excitedly.

Caesar disappeared off the screen and the Capitol symbol came up.

Copper's photo appeared and a large 7 showed up next to his face. It stayed there for a few seconds then Sparkle's photo replaced Copper's and the 7 was replaced with a 6. Then Leo's picture popped up along with a 7. Crystal's photo took place along with an 8, followed by Lartius's picture along with a 5.

Griffin started tapping the table loudly as the girl from district 3's photo appeared with a number 4.

Griffin's photo replaced district 3's girl and a number 8 replaced the 4.

Griffin let out a whoop of joy, like he had won a contest or something and celebrated by getting thirds of his meal.

A few seconds later Thalia's photo appeared. She felt her jaw drop and clasped a hand over her smiling lips. She had gotten a 10.

Finnick patted Thalia on the back proudly while Glendena hugged Griffin. Balthar and Scorpii cheered and clapped. Baron joined Horne in getting another glass of wine. "Oh, you both did wonderful!" Glendena squealed. "Now, how about some desert to celebrate! You have to try the chocolate tart..."

Thalia hadn't felt so happy since before the reaping. She ate two helpings of desert before Balthar stopped her. "Don't want you gaining too much weight!" He said chuckling. "You won't fit into you dress!" Thalia smiled as she watched the rest of the training scores.

Finally the girl from district 12 got a 5 and Caesar's smiling face reappeared. "And there you have it folks!" He said excitedly. "Stay tuned for the interviews! Only two days away! I'll see you then, goodnight Panem!"

Caesar's face disappeared and the normal Capitol commercials played again.

"Well, off to bed!" Glendena said standing up. "We have a big big big day ahead of us!" Thalia waved everyone goodnight and headed to bed.

Hours later, Thalia was thrashing around in bed, horrid memories coming back through her dreams.

A _younger Thalia was sitting inside their home, playing around with the sea shells she had gathered earlier that morning. _

_Alto came jogging down the stairs, his first ever trident still stuck in his grasp. It had hardly left his side since he opened it. _

_"Come on, mom!" Alto called upstairs. "I want to go!" Thalia said abandoning her sea shells. "Sorry Thalia, we're heading out to the sharp rocked area today." _

_The 10 year old pouted and crossed her arms. A tan woman with sea green eyes and bright blonde hair came walking down stairs with a pack of netting tossed over her shoulder. "Mom, can I go to?" Thalia asked instantly. _

_Their mother smiled and ruffled Thalia's hair. "Sorry, Angelfish." She said. "It's a big group going out today and I don't want to take any risks. Well, I'm already taking one by bringing a 13 year old with me." _

_"Don't worry, Thalia." Alto called over his shoulder as they left. "We'll go swimming after words and have a picnic." The 10 year old smiled smiled a little. "Ok, see you when you get home." Thalia's mother smiled. "See you when we get home, I love you." She said. "Love you too!" Thalia replied waving goodbye. _

_Hours had past and still no sign of Alto or their mother. Thalia nervously on the couch. A storm had made its way to district four and as normal safety regulations, with one this big you had to stay out of the ocean. _

_"I'm heading down to the port." Mr. Neysmith said heading to the door. "Don't leave this house, understand?" "Yes sir." Thalia replied shifting restlessly. _

_15 or so minutes later, a loud crash could be heard from out side near the large rocks alto and thalia played on. Disobeying her father, the 10 year old jumped to her feet and ran outside. _

_The wind blew her white blonde hair everywhere as large raindrops showered onto her. A large ship had crashed in one of the rocks just outside their home. _

_A tall blonde haired boy was laying in the sand right on the edge of the sea. "Alto!" Thalia shrieked over the sound of the storm. _

_She ran to her brothers side and pulled him away from the waves. Alto's ears had several claw-like cuts on them with blood spilling down his shoulders. _

_"Somebody!" Thalia shrieked. "Somebody help!" Heavy tears started to roll down her cheeks as she continued to scream for help. _

_Finally, Mr. Enliven, their neighbor came running out. He kneeled next to Alto and threw one of his arms over his shoulder. "Come on!" He yelled over the storm. "We have to get him to a hospital. I need your help to support him." _

_Thalia swallowed and nodded as she grabbed Alto's arm and placed it over her shoulder. _

_Together, they jogged as fast as they could to the hospital. Alto occasionally would give a moan of pain, then slump back unconscious. _

_Tears still trailed down Thalia's cheeks as they ran into the small district 4 hospital. _

_Thalia sat patiently with her father as they waited for the doctors to come out an tell them any news. The doctor said Alto had a problem inside his ears and had been put into surgery a little over a hour ago. _

_Finally, one of the doctors walked out of the room and closed the door. "Is he going to be alright?" Mr. Neysmith asked instantly standing up. _

_"His ear drums have been damaged beyond our repair. He'll live but he won't be able to hear anymore." The man told them. "Isn't their anything you can do?" Thalia asked standing up. _

_"The only technology you could get to fix that bad of an injury is in the Capitol." He told her. "Unfortunately, we can't get that technology. I'm sorry." _

_Thalia looked at the floor depressed. Why couldn't the Capitol share their medical supplies? It's not like they don't have enough already. _

_A woman with wavy dark hair walked out, pulling off her gloves as she went. "Alto should be waking up any minute now. You can go in and see him now if you like." She told Thalia and her father. _

_Just then, a peacekeeper walked up. Thalia hid behind her father out of sight. She had always feared the peacekeepers with their white uniforms and shotguns. "Gefon Neysmith?" He asked. "Yes?" Gefon asked while attempting to comfort Thalia by patting her on the arm._

_"I have information I need to tell you." He said. "It'd be best if you left your daughter went inside first." He added leaning over to look at Thalia. _

_Thalia expected her father to say no and to follow her into the hospital room to see Alto first, but instead he ushered her into the room and closed the door behind her. _

_It was a small room that was mostly filled with medical machines a hospital bed and two chairs for visitors. Alto was laying in a bed with badges rapped around his ears. Thalia walked up to his bed side and sat on one of the two chairs. _

_The doctor had left a note pad and pen, probably for Thalia to use to communicate. _

_Alto's eyes fluttered open and he coughed a few times before looking at Thalia. "Alto?" She asked. Alto furrowed his eyebrows. "I-I can't hear you." He said. Alto's eyes grew wide and he clasped his hands over his ears. _

_"W-what happened?" He asked horrified. "W-why can't I hear anything. Thalia wrote down on the pad: "__**you had an accident. Your ears got damaged." **_

_Alto looked scared as he read the paper. He set the pad down and looked at his hands. Thalia took his hand and smiled reassuringly. He smiled back wearily. _

_The door opened again. This time Gefon and the peacekeeper from earlier walked in. Mr. Neysmith looked horrified and on the verge of tears. _

_"W-what's w-wrong dad?" Alto asked. Geton ruffled his sons hair and shook his head. _

_The peacekeeper cleared his throat loudly. "I'm sorry to report but, in the accident we haven't been able to find your mothers body. I'm sorry for your loss." He reported. _

_Tears rolled down Thalia's shocked face and she started shaking. "Thal w-what's w-wrong?" Alto asked. _

_With shaking hands Thalia wrote down two words: __**"moms dead." **_

**;bum-bum-buuuuuuum! Thanks for reading please review!; **


	9. Chapter 9

**;hey guys sorry for the delay. I've been so busy because my sport season is starting up again. I finished this at midnight but decided to post today instead. As always I don't own the huger games just the plot and any OC's;**

Thalia sat up strait with her hands clasping over her ears while she suppressed sobs. Her covers and nightgown where sticking to her sweat covered skin.

She hasn't had that nightmare since she was 15. Nightmares... Those weren't supposed to happen till after the games... If you live anyway.

Slowly, Thalia unclasped her hands from ears and hugged her knees to her chest.

Alto... He had gone deaf after his ear drums had been clawed by some sort of sea animal or rock. He had several scars on his ears to prove it.

There was a light tapping on her door, followed by Glendena's voice. "Time to get up, sleepy head! We have a big, big, big day ahead of us!"

Thalia unstuck herself from her covers and took a cold shower. She took her time choosing the buttons she was using, trying to take her mind off her nightmare.

After she got out of the shower, Thalia pressed her hand against the machine that sent an electric current through her instantly drying her entire body. She stepped back into her room and slipped on a green shirt and black pants.

Barefoot, Thalia walked into the dining room to see everyone was already there, waiting for her.

"Thalia! I was just about to go get you!" Glendena said cheerfully. "Sorry." She said scooping herself some scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages. "It's alright." Finnick said taking a bite of bacon.

"So," Finnick started after Thalia sat down. "We need to discuss your interviews." Griffin looked up from his heaping plate of breakfast and wiped his mouth off. Thalia nibbled on a piece of sausage and listened.

Finnick pushed a side his plate and placed his hands on the table. "First things, first, would you rather be coached by yourselves or together?" He asked looking between them.

Thalia looked across the table at Griffin. He shrugged. "Whatever you want to do. Thalia looked at her plate then at the others. "I think... I think we should be coached separately." She said quietly.

"Alright then!" Finnick said clapping his hands together. "Griffin your with me first. Thalia you'll be with Glendena. And the prep teams...?" "We'll be getting the costumes ready for them." Bathlar answered while standing up. "Right then!" Glendena said cheerfully. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Now chin up. Yes, walk, walk. Stop! Back strait!" Glendena coached.

Thalia smiled tiredly. They had been at this for several hours already and the oversized heels Glendena had given her to wear where starting to hurt her feet.

Glendena was a completely different person when it came to coaching. She was far more strict and lost her bubbly-happiness attitude if you did something wrong.

"Come sit." Glendena instructed pointing her pen at the chair next to her.

Thalia walked over, still keeping herself in form, and sat with one leg crossed over the other, her back strait, and her chin up.

"Oh excellent!" Glendena said cheerfully. "Much better than the tribute from last year, I'll tell you that." Thalia nodded. "Thank you." She replied.

Glendena looked at her clip board then at her watch. "Oh, is it that time already? Go ahead and change, you have to be with Finnick in a few minutes."

Thalia was thankful she could finally change out of that stuffed up dress. Slipping on the clothes she had worn that morning, Thalia went to the dinning room to work with Finnick.

The 15 year old was currently sitting at the dinning room table, picking at a piece of chocolate cake. He looked up and smiled that the tribute.

"Hope Glendena didn't over work you to much." He said as she sat down. Thalia smiled and shook her head. "Nothing I couldn't handle." She said taking a piece of cake for herself.

"Are you sleeping alright?" He asked taking a bite of cake. "You seemed pretty shaken this morning." Thalia looked at her plate then replied: "just a bad dream. It's nothing to worry about."

Finnick nodded and dismissed that matter.

"So for your interview, I don't think you'll have to much of a problem with that." He said wiping off his mouth. "Just look pretty, smile and make the crowd love you."

Thalia looked up at him with confusion. "Is that what you told Griffin? How am I supposed to make them love me?" She asked pushing aside her piece of cake.

"First off: yes I did. Second: just act like your talking to your best friend. The more they know about you the better your odds are to get sponsors. They would already have their eye on you for getting a 10." Finnick explained with the wave of a hand.

Thalia looked down at her hands. Was it really that simple?

"Right, now how about we go over some questions you could be asked for the interview." Finnick said getting some note cards and shuffling them.

Thalia sat up strait and crossed one knee over the other. If she was going to pull off this interview, she'd have to be perfect.

**;thanks for reading! Next week: interviews! Please review!;**


	10. Chapter 10

**;you know what I hate more than anything? Writers block. It's such a pain. But hey I finally wrote something other than "Winter Roses" so that's a start. As always I don't own the hunger games. Just the plot and any OCs; **

"Alright, Thalia! Lets have a look!" Balthar said clapping his hands. Thalia turned to look at herself in her interview dress in the mirror.

She was wearing a strapless Bright blue dress that went to her knees with a sweet heart neck line and a white band around her waist that matched the high heels she was wearing. Her hair was fixed so several braids where looped in a circle Behind her head and her bangs where left to dangle freely.

Thalia's make up was a different story. She had bright blue eyeshadow that matched her dress and white tattoos that mimicked ocean waves in swirls all the way to her cheeks.

"Wow..." She said starring at herself in shock. "Wow, indeed!" Horne said excitedly. "Come, come!" Scorpii said taking Thalia by the hand. "We don't want to be late!"

Before Thalia knew it, she was sitting on interviews stage with all the other tributes in numerical order in front of an entire capital audience.

Caesar Flickerman walked out onto the stage with his bright yellow suit, hair, and make up. He had small little lights on it that lit up like he was the sun.

"Welcome! Welcome!" He chanted into the microphone. "To the 66th Hunger Games interviews! I'm your host Caesar Flickerman!" The audience cheered enthusiastically in response.

Caesar warmed up the crowd by telling several jokes and calling out several close friends he had found in the crowd. Once he seemed satisfied, Caesar pulled out a digital screen that pulled up what must've been questions for the tributes.

"With out a further a-do," he said. "Let's get to know these wonderful tributes!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically as Sparkle stood up from her chair and walked up to the microphone.

District one's female tribute was dressed in shinning blue silk with several shinning stones decorating her shoulder and head piece. What did Glendena call them? Diamonds? Well whatever they where, they made her look beautiful.

Each tribute was given 3 minutes to answer questions and tell the capital a little about themselves.

Thalia felt her hands grow sweaty as time went past. What if the crowd didn't like her? What if she messed up while talking? What if she embarrassed herself on live television?

She started to bounce her leg nervously as Leo walked up to the microphone for his 3 minutes.

Time seemed to go alarmingly fast. Before Thalia knew it, Lartius only had one more minute left of his interview.

Thalia took a deep breath and remembered what Finnick had said:_ "act like your talking to your best friend, and the rest will follow." _

"Thank you, Lartius! Everybody! Lartius Beter of District 3!" Caesar boomed through the microphone as the crowd cheered happily. "And next up, Thalia Neysmith of District 4!"

Thalia stood up from her seat and walked over to where Caesar stood. He smiled and rapped an arm around her shoulders. For an interview leading to a bloodlust filled competition, the atmosphere on stage was surprisingly welcoming.

"Welcome, Welcome Thalia!" Caesar greeted. "I'd like to start off saying, congratulations on your training score of 10." The crowd applauded loudly in response. "Thank you, Caesar." Thalia said cheerfully.

"I must know, and I think the crowd would agree, what exactly did you do to earn such a high score?" He asked getting strait to the point. The crowd whooped and cheered in agreement. Thalia smiled a little. "I would if i could but, I'm pretty sure that's against the rules, Caesar." She replied.

Suddenly a boy from the crowd yelled: "I love you, Thalia!" The tribute smiled and yelled back: "I love to you too! But, I think we should see different people."

The crowd laughed and clapped at Thalia's response. She could see Finnick in the stands with the other mentors and stylists. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Caesar laughed and patted her on the back. "Pretty and funny, huh boys?" He laughed. "But while we're on the topic: have you got a special boy back home in the district? A pretty girl like you must have caught someone's eye."

Thalia blushed a little and smiled. "As a matter a fact I do." She replied brushing strands of hair out of her face. Caesar turned to the crowd with a _"how about that, folks?" _expression on his face. There was lots of loud moans of disappointment, giggles happiness, squeals of excitement and a specially a lot of "ooooo-ing" coming from the rowdy crowd.

"Well don't leave us hanging in suspense!" Caesar said. "Who is this lucky lad?" "He's my old friend from when I was younger. His name is Whyatt." She answered blushing a little harder. "And how did you two love birds meet?" Caesar pushed on.

Thalia laughed. "Well we have small areas in the ocean away from the larger rocks where children can practice with fishing nets in district 4. He threw his and caught me instead of a fish." Caesar laughed and turned to the crowd. "Bet he was happy for that catch of the day, am I right folks?"

The crowd laughed and cheered in agreement.

"Now, Thalia, do tell us, what exactly was your family's reaction to you being drawn in the reaping?" Caesar asked. The whole mood of the stage seemed to change. The crowd quieted down and stared at Thalia intensely.

The tribute sighed and said: "like any family, I guess. Horrified, nerve wrecked, in tears. I promised them I'd win-" The sudden memory of home made Thalia's stomach hurt. Small tears started to roll down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and finished her sentence. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to win. For them."

Caesar patted Thalia on the back while the crowd went "awwww". "And indeed you shall." He said.

There was a slight buzzing and Caesar regained his spunk again. "And that's all the time we have, folks!" He chanted. "Thank you, Thalia, and good luck to you dear. Everyone! Thalia Neysmith of district 4!"

The crowd went crazy. Several people stood up as Thalia walked back to her seat.

"And next up, district 4's Griffin Duncain!" Caesar cheered waving a hand for Griffin to join him. The tribute stood up and walked over with the same confidence as when he was reaped. He looked the same too. He had his hair slicked back and was wearing a white suit with a light blue wave details on it that matched his tie.

Thalia's attention span seemed to have snapped at the thought of home. Alto, her dad, Whyatt and his parents where probably all huddled around a television right now, hoping Thalia's interview was good enough to get sponsors.

Thalia found it hard to pay attention to the interviews. She tried hard but ended up zooming out the other tributes as they answered questions with Caesar. By the time district 12's boy was up, Thalia was trying hard not to bite her nails.

Finally, the boys 3 minutes was up and Caesar ushered him back to his seat.

"And that's it, folks! Thank you for watching the 66th Hunger Games interviews! I'm you host, Caesar Flickerman, and I wish you goodnight Panem!"

The tributes stood up as the Capitol anthem played. Once the song was over, the tributes walked off stage and the lights went out.

Thalia and Griffin walked in silence as they made their way to meet up with Glendena and Finnick.

The Capital assistant looked beside herself with happiness when she first saw them. She hugged both of the tributes then backed away and smiled. "You both did lovely!" She said.

Finnick walked up and patted them both on the shoulder. "You two did fantastic. If the crowd didn't love you then they're crazy." "Come, come!" Glendena said taking Thalia and Griffin by the arms. "We have a big, big, big day ahead of us!" _"Yeah a big, big, big day._" Thalia thought.

The first day of the Hunger Games.

;**sorry for the lack of details in the interviews. I just didn't have inspiration and I felt bad for not posting For so long. thanks for reading please review!;**


	11. Chapter 11

**;I just want to start by saying I'm sorry for the delay of posting. I'm trying to force myself out of writers block. So bare with me. As always I own nothing but the plot and any OC's;**

Peace. That's the first feeling Thalia had when she woke up.

Waking up, going fishing with Alto and Whyatt, after that they'd head to the market and trade clams and get something to eat, then they would spend the rest of the day playing on the beach like little kids again.

The tribute opened her eyes, expecting to wake up in her bedroom with the district 4 sunrise spilling through the large window.

Instead she opened her eyes to her capital bedroom that had no windows to let in sunlight, no Alto to come in a tell her it time for breakfast, no Whyatt to go meet out at the rocks looking over the sea and shore.

No. Just the few hours before she headed to the arena.

Thalia heaved herself out of bed even though her body didn't want to get up and went to take a long shower. The same nervous pain was building up in her chest as it did when she was first reaped for the games. But now it actually hurt. Like someone was jabbing a knife in her chest from the inside out.

Thalia stepped out of the shower into the steaming bathroom and pressed her hand against the automatic dryer. She instantly went from soaking wet to perfectly dry as the electric current ran through her.

Letting her now glossy hair lay lazily on her shoulders, Thalia got dressed in the same dark blue, red, and white tribute uniform she wore during her training days.

It was hard to believe she had only wore this a few days ago. It felt like a life time. Something she most likely would never have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Thalia went to the entry hall, Finnick, Bathlar, Talliia, Griffin's designer, and Glendena where already waiting for her.

"Any last advice?" Thalia asked instantly as she walked up. "Stay safe and stay alive. Don't go head on into the cornucopia. Fall back and wait for the others to go first." Finnick instructed her. "Oh and your first priority: water." "Understood." Thalia nodded.

Finnick held out his arms for a hug which Thalia accepted. "Remember," he breathed in her ear. "I'm only going to send you parachutes when you need them." "Right." She breathed back.

They pulled apart and Glendena quickly replaced the young Victor. "Oh, good luck! May the odds ever be in your favor!" Glendena said stepping back.

"Come!" Bathlar said rapping an arm around Thalia's shoulders. "Our hovercraft awaits!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thalia and Bathlar stood in the launching room getting her ready for the games. She would be the first and only tribute to use this take off platform. Every year a new arena was built. A new arena, new tributes. Always a surprise.

Thalia got dressed in a thick brown jacket and brown pants to match. Underneath her clothes, she was wearing a skin-tight dark green water suit and doubled as a sun protection. Her foot wear was knee high boots that laced up all the way.

"Expect some cold weather and a pretty wet environment." Bathlar told her as he pulled Thalia's hair back into a simple ponytail. "Right." She replied before biting her tongue again.

Now all that was left to do was sit and wait. The Avoxes had set some breakfast for Thalia.

Since she had spent the past week or so forcing down meals, it was easy for her to stuff down a plateful of food and at least a gallon of water.

Thalia completely zoomed out everything. She wasn't focusing on the time or anything. All she really was doing was drinking glass after glass of water till she had to go to the bathroom.

"Time to go." Bathlar said breaking her thoughts and standing up. Thalia took one last, long drink of water, saying she was unsure when her next would be, and walked to the platform.

"Be safe, dear." Bathlar said while he hugged her good bye. "No matter how many people you kill, You'll always be a pearl to me."

Thalia wasn't sure whether or not that was a complement so she just nodded and thanked him kindly.

Thalia stepped onto the platform and Bathlar backed away to the middle of the room. The tribute wanted nothing more than to join him. She didn't want to go into the games.

None the less, she stood still while the large glass tube closed around her.

Pressing her hands against the glass she stared at her designer, the last form of civilization she may ever see, as the platform slowly raised her into the arena.

**;and the games begin! (...in chapter 12). Thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	12. Chapter 12

**;wow I'm actually updating on time. As always I don't own the Hunger games just the plot and any OCs; **

Thalia squinted as the blinding lights of the arena showered above her. She closed her eyes completely when the light became to unbearable.

The lights finally dimmed allowing Thalia opened her eyes again. She realized she was fully in the arena now.

One minute. She had 60 seconds to take in her surroundings. If they left any sooner than one minute, they'd be blown to nothing.

It happened to a girl in Annia's hunger games. She had brought a small wooden ball as a token from her district. It accidentally fell out of a hole in her pocket. They had to scrape chunks of her off the platform.

Thalia instantly looked around her feet nervously, making sure she wasn't stepping off the platform. On all four sides of her was water. The water spread out far off to both right and left sides. each side having 12 tributes on platforms raised above the water.

In the very center of the water was an island with large trees, forming huge forest that covered everything except a small brim of land around them with large vines and thick trunks. You'd have to be as flat as paper to move through them.

In the dead center of the tributes was a large opening made like a pathway through the trees. Surrounding the large opening was several smaller openings that someone could easily slip through.

The task was clear enough: they had to swim through the water to the trees. There they had to run into the forest to reach the cornucopia, where the supplies for survival would be.

...and the largest bloodbath of the Hunger games.

A strong contribution to the death total would definitely be the water. This was an advantage Thalia could only pray for.

The tribute had learned to swim when she was 4 years old. Even before that she would play in the small pools ocean water with Alto. Other districts aren't as lucky as Thalia. She knew for a fact some of them will drown.

_"15 seconds."_ She thought.

Thalia positioned herself ready to dive into the water as the head gamekeepers voice boomed the rest of the countdown.

"10."

Thalia looked to her right. She noticed Griffin was 5 platforms away. Sparkle was next to him.

"9."

She still new she was part of the careers. They wouldn't kill her off. yet anyway.

"8."

All she had to do was get to the cornucopia.

"7."

Could this countdown go any slower?

"6."

6 seconds... 6 seconds

"5."

Thalia chewed her lip nervously.

"4."

3...

"3."

2...

"2."

Thalia took a deep breath.

"1."

The large cannon went off echoing through the arena releasing the tributes into the games.

Thalia dove off the platform into the freezing water.

Thalia felt a sudden surge of confidence and power as she dived under the surface. The familiar feeling of salt water rushing onto her skin comforted her beyond measure.

She swan underwater till her lungs hurt before she resurfaced. Now she swam as fast as she could to the shore. Thalia had expected the uniform to weigh her down and make swimming impossible. But it actually seemed to make her lighter. Almost like she was floating.

Before the tribute knew it she was on the shore. The large tree roots made it difficult to really stand on the island. Thalia climbed up one of the large roots to the trunk of the tree.

She hadn't given the other tributes much mind till now, which wasn't the best thing when they're all plotting to kill you. She turned around to see Griffin, Copper, Sparkle and the other careers where right behind her.

"Where did you learn to swim?" She asked looking at them surprised. "The jackets double as life vests." Griffin told her. Thalia looked at her jacket surprised and noticed that they where like life jackets. Why didn't Bathlar tell her that?

"Come on." Copper said while Crystal carried Lartius out of the water with one arm. "We got supplies to get." "We should take different roots through the trees." Leo said pointing at the large trunks. "That way we can pick off anybody else."

Thalia looked at the ocean. Several other tributes had figured out about the jackets and where now swimming to the shore.

"Thalia and Crystal go take the main path everyone else scatter." Griffin instructed heading for one of the small openings.

"Come on, blondie." Crystal said sprinting into the large opening.

_Blondie?! _

Thalia huffed angrily and sprinted after Crystal. It wasn't a very long run to the cornucopia. Obviously they would make it the shortest and the easiest to get to.

The cornucopia was as it always was. Large and made of metal with an explosion of supplies coming out of the bottom. It was at the bottom of a very large gray temple-like structure.

"Woah..." Thalia muttered under her breath while she panted."not a bad set up." Crystal mused around while she walked up to the supplies.

"AGH!" Lartius's voice echoed from the woods. "I'll get him." Thalia pretended to moan while picking up a spear and a deadly looking knife. "You watch the supplies."

Before Crystal could reply, Thalia took off into the thick jungle.

The only reason Thalia had offered to get Lartius was so she could skip the blood bath. She knew perfectly well that there would be plenty of deaths, but that didn't mean she'd have to be responsible for them.

Thalia stopped running and looked through the trees. "Lartius?" She asked turning around. "Up here!" He called back.

Thalia looked up to see Lartius hanging stomach down tangled in several vines. "Help." He squeaked.

"How did you get up there?" She asked blocking the sunlight out of her eyes with her hand. "Just get me down!" He yelled. "Alright, alright, calm down." She said picking up a random vine and notting it around the end of the spear.

Thalia turned her spear in her hand and stepped back a few paces. "Hold still." She instructed closing one eye so she could aim. Thalia chucked the rod as hard as she could snapping half the vines holding Lartius hostage.

Lartius fell and landed on a large shrub. "Thank you." He said straitening his glasses. "Welcome. You owe me." She said winding back up her spear. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

Thalia had no idea where this "tuff girl" attitude had came from. She guessed it came from Crystal calling her "blondie".

The two tributes finally found the opening to the cornucopia. "Hey I found-" she stopped dead in her tracks.

Bodies. Bleeding, dead, bodies. Laying all over the ground.

"Good your back." Griffin said while wiping blood off his sword. Thalia wondered who's blood It was.

Thalia must've been deeper in the woods than she thought. She hadn't heard a single cannon.

Then she remembered they never kept count during the first day. So many people died, it was just easier to sound off all the cannons at the end of the day when the blood bath dies down.

"There's drinking water up there." Copper said pointing to the large steps leading up to the temple. There was probably 15 or 20 steps to climb up that indeed lead to a fresh water system.

Thalia stayed up there for the rest of the day looking down at the bodies, wondering just how many people where already dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thalia looked up as the sun started to set.

Inside the arena, the gamekeepers would project the photo of a tribute and the district they where from, so it wouldn't give away any advantages of the other tributes.

Thalia closed her eyes as the Capital anthem ended and got ready to count the cannons.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Seven already dead. Thalia had only counted 5 bodies in the cornucopia. Two of them must've drowned in the ocean.

Now the tributes photos showed up in place of the capital symbol.

The girl from District 3.

The boy from District 5.

The boy from District 8.

The girl from District 9.

Both tributes from 10.

And Both from 12.

The Capital Crest replaced the girl from district 12's photo and they played the anthem. As soon as the song ended, the sky went dark and the "stars" came out.

"Hey Thalia!" Griffin called tossing her a backpack. "Come on. We got meat to hunt."

Thalia picked up her backpack and headed down the steps.

Let the hunting begin.

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!; **


	13. Chapter 13

**;I'm not happy with this chapter but I haven't updated in 2 weeks so have a Crappy chapter. As always I don't own the hunger games just the plot and any OCs;**

If there was one thing you'd pick up quickly about the arena at night: it's freezing.

Thalia pulled her jacket tighter around her to keep warm. Why was everywhere in the Capitol always so cold? They're at a freaking beach, for Peeta's sake!

The forest was hard enough to sneak through but with Griffin's stupid "no light" rule, they where constantly tripping over thick roots and branches.

Thalia, at least, was keeping these complaints to herself. Lartius made sure that the 3 of them heard his ranting on the problems and that they should head back to camp and rejoin the others.

"I swear on district 4's ocean!" Griffin hissed under his breath, pointing the end of his sword at Lartius's chest. "One more word and I'll cut your throat! Do you hear Thalia and I complaining that its to cold?" Lartius shook his head while he looked wide-eyed down at the blade.

Griffin pulled his sword away and continued on. Thalia sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand. It's been a long night and her hunting group hasn't had the best run. She kept secretly hoping Griffin would give up and let them go back to camp. But he seemed far to stubborn to give in.

Lartius seemed to be seriously lagging now. He was hardly keeping up with district 4's tributes and kept heaving for breath.

"Griffin, Lartius is slowing us down. Soon enough we'll have to carry him." She said trying her best to sound annoyed. "Let's just head back and try again tomorrow." Griffin huffed angrily but nodded in agreement.

He suddenly jumped and stabbed his sword into the bushes.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked raising an eyebrow. "I saw something in the bushes. Or someone." He replied. Griffin attempted to force his way through the leaves but he was too big.

Cursing, he pulled away. "Thalia you try." He commanded pointing at the small hole he had made in the branches.

"Why not let me try?" Lartius squeaked angrily. "Cause you wouldn't last a second against anyone." Griffin snapped.

Thalia rolled her eyes and easily crawled through the hole. "Ow!" She winced at the sharp branches cutting her face and hands. The bush seemed to go on forever. That or the game keepers where making it seemed that way.

The further she went, the harder it was the crawl. Soon enough she had twigs stuck in hair and her jacket. "Griffin! Lartius! I don't think there's anything in here!" She called behind her. "Keep looking!" Griffin's voice echoed back.

She sighed angrily and continued to crawl. Finally, she found the end of the bush. "Finally." She muttered. "Griffin! I've reached then end. There's nothing-"

Thalia cut off at the slight shaking in the leaves next to her. She pulled out her spear the best she could.

A pair of dark eyes met hers. The animal had black curly hair and dark skin.

_"... Violet?"_ Thalia thought.

District 11's tribute looked mortified, probably hoping Thalia still hadn't noticed her.

"Thalia?" Griffin called from behind her breaking her thoughts. "What is it? Do you see someone?"

The tribute shook her head like she thought she was loosing her mind for the cameras. "Nothing." She called back. "It's just a small animal."

Thalia started to back her way out of the small tunnel she was forced into. She winced again as her hand landed on another sharp branch.

"Ow! Ow! Move out of the way! I can get out myself!" Thalia called as she tried to get out of the hole and the boys tried to help her.

"What was it?" Lartius asked while Thalia pulled branches out of her hair. "I told you. A small animal." She told him wiping leaves off her jacket.

The three tributes looked at the fake sunrise the gamekeepers where creating.

"Come on." Griffin said turning heel and leaving. "Let's head back to camp."

Lartius trailed after him talking about what they would get for breakfast. Thalia looked back at the giant bush she had just crawled through.

_"You owe me one." _She thought.

**;ill try to write better chapters I promise. Thanks for reading and please leave a review in the box!;**


	14. Chapter 14

**;woooow it's been a long time since I've updated this story. staying at the beach defiantly gave me some inspiration to write though. As always I don't own the hunger games, just the plot and any OC's;**

It was like being sent off on a race for your life.

The sound of a near by, blood curling scream followed by a cannon was enough to send you off running. Well, at least send Lartius running.

District 3's tribute sent sprinting for the base camp, squealing like a girl as he went.

"So _now_ he gets energy." Griffin muttered turning towards the trees where the screaming had came from. "Figures the coward would run."

Thalia looked around the trees. "Hang on. I'll climb up and get a better look." She said sticking her spear in between two straps on her backpack and climbing the nearest tree. She didn't have to climb very high to see what was happening.

District 11's boy, Skene was his name, was in mid battle with Leo. Crystal was laying on the ground near by...was her back supposed to be shaped that way?

"Thalia what's happening?" Griffin asked looking up at her.

"Leo is fighting the guy from district 11. I think... I think Crystal is dead." Thalia replied feeling squeamish from the sight.

Leo stabbed Skene in the arm using one of the pocket knives that he always carried. District 11's tribute hollowed in pain and stumbled backwards while gripping his now bleeding arm.

He already looked beat up pretty bad. He already had a large gash over his one eye and he was limping a little on his right leg. His cheek was swelled up probably to the size of her fist. She wasn't surprised saying how large and good of fighters Crystal and Leo where.

Leo wasn't much better.

District 2s tribute's face was covered in blood. His right arm was hanging at his side with on of his knife handles sticking out of his shoulder. And Crystal... Thalia wasn't going to go there.

Skene ran up and grabbed Leo's good arm, twisting it behind his back. There was a loud "snap" and Leo wailed in pain.

Why is this intense of a fight happening this early in the games? Normally they didn't happen till later on...

"Thalia what's happening?" Griffin yelled sounding anxious. She looked down to see he was jumping up and down excitedly. "I... I think both of Leo's arms are broken." She called back.

Skene grabbed Leo's knife and gabbed it into his throat.

Thalia winced as Leo fell to the ground. Few seconds later a loud cannon went off echoing through the arena.

"Thalia?" Griffin asked. "Leo's dead." She answered starting to climb down. She looked back at the bloody battle scene to see Skene staring right at her with bloody thirsty eyes. He then took off in her direction.

"Uh... Griffin... He's coming for us." Thalia called sliding down the tree. "Head back to the camp and get the others." Griffin told her as he stood watching the path where Skene was coming. Thalia between the path and her fellow tribute. "Griffin, he single handedly killed Leo and Crystal this early into the games! Your not seriously-?"

"I can take him. Now go!" He barked as the trees started in front of them started to rustle.

Thalia groaned and headed in the direction where Lartius had ran off in.

Thalia hadn't even been running for 5 minutes when a loud cannon went off causing her to stumble.

She looked around as a large hovercraft appeared from no where in the sky. It's large claw ran down and picked up a body. From her Perspective she could tell it was Crystal by the buff looking female body. It reached down again and pulled up another body, this time it must've been Leo.

Three cannons had gone off but only two bodies had been picked up. Whoever won Skene and Griffin's fight was still near by.

Thinking fast, Thalia climbed the nearest tree and hid herself in the leaves. You'd have to stare at the leaves for a long time to figure out she was hiding there, but if she could get a kill shot that wouldn't matter.

A few minutes later, Griffin walked out of the trees carrying 3 new backpacks over his shoulder along with his own supplies. She also noticed the end of his sword was smothered in blood.

She sighed and jumped down from the tree. "What happened? I didn't even hear a yelp of pain- what happened to your mouth?" Thalia asked pointing at Griffin's blood-stained mouth.

He grinned showing his teeth where smothered in blood as well. Much to her disgust, she could see a few black chunks stuck in his teeth. It looked like... "Got hit in the face." He said walking off back towards the camp.

"How did you kill him?" Thalia asked again.

"Stabbed him in the chest. Now come on, we have to get out of range so the hovercraft can take him." Griffin said waving off the matter.

Thalia followed his lead. She looked behind herself at the hovercraft that had formed above Skene's dead body.

The District 11 tribute's body was lifted out of the arena by a giant claw. That's when she noticed: his head was hanging off his own body like someone had chopped off his throat.

Obviously Griffin had lied to Thalia about how he killed Skene, most tributes would hide their "special talents" till the end of the game.

But how did Griffin rip out someone's throat with a sword?

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	15. Chapter 15

**;wow long time no update. I'm on break now so I should be able to update more constant. I own nothing but the plot and Oc's;**

Crystal, Skene, and Leo's deaths didn't seem faze anyone but Thalia. Everybody just moved on with the day like nothing happened at all.

Thalia wanted to move on too. truthfully she didn't 100% care that they where dead. She hardly knew them at all! Why should it matter? Though, none the less, it kept bugging her. She just wasn't sure it was that they just died or that she just kept wondering how Skene died.

Of course she had a clear, simple idea of how Griffin would've killed him. But it was so gross she decided to push it out of her mind.

Thalia walked over to Griffin who was sitting by the water hole washing his face with a wet rag. She sat down next to him and watched him quietly for a while.

"Something bothering you, blondie?" He asked not looking at her.

_"Why is everyone calling me that?"_ Thalia thought bitterly._ "I'm not the only_ _blonde here..."_ She looked at the dirty rag and asked: "how exactly did to kill Skene?"

Griffin wiped off his mouth and shrugged. "Ripped his throat out. How else?" He replied like he was explaining how he learned to walk. Thalia shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but how?" She asked.

Griffin looked up at her with his sky blue eyes and smirked.

"Now, now, blondie, if I told you that I'd loose my advantage." He said standing up and walking away. Thalia scowled at him. He turned around and sniggered. "You look so cute when you pout like that." He mused walking down the steps.

"I am not pouting!" Thalia snapped at him her face burning red.

Griffin didn't reply. He just smirked and walked down to talk to Copper. "Idiot..." She muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thalia stood on top of the temple structure near the water hole as the "sun" slowly made its way down into a sunset.

She was on guard duty of course. Since Leo and Crystal where dead their shifts where expanded from 3 hours to 6 house each. Except for Lartius, who Griffin didn't trust for more than an hour and a half.

Part of Thalia wondered why Griffin bothered keeping him alive. Sure he's smart and made a sundial so they could tell time but, his negatives take out his positives. All Lartius does is complain, eat, and sleep. He never does his share of work or help whenever they go hunting for tributes. Not exactly the load you want to carry in these games.

Resting her head against her spear, Thalia felt her eyelids grow heavy. Glancing at the sundial behind her, she gave a small smile. Her shift was almost over.

Closing her eyes Thalia thought of the millions of cameras on her at this moment. She hadn't thought about them much till now. Oh gosh... Now she wished she hadn't scowled at Griffin... She probably looked ridicules. And most likely lost some sponsors because of acting childish.

She took a deep breath and sighed, instantly choking on the wretched smell of smoke. Thalia hacked out coughing then ran a few steps down to see a camp fire not to far by.

"Hey guys!" She yelled down to the rest of the careers.

They all jolted awake instantly (except Lartius who just snorted and sat up), weapons out and ready. They all looked at her confused as if asking where the attack was. In answer, Thalia pointed at the clouds of smoke raising into the sky.

"Let's go get 'em!" Copper chanted excitedly as he sprinted into the forest with Sparkle and Griffin. Thalia ran after them. "Wait!" Lartius exclaimed hopping on one foot to put his shoe on cause he refused to sleep with them on. "What about camp?!"

"Just keep put and watch it!" Thalia called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the trees.

As she ran, Thalia heard a high-pitched shriek then a loud cannon.

"Guys?" Thalia asked out loud while looking around. Remembering the cameras, she tried to look annoyed as if she was mad at them for taking off with out her.

"Over here!" She heard Copper's scruff voice call back.

Walking a few feet, Thalia found the opening with her fellow careers standing over the crippled bleeding body of the girl from district 8.

"Impressive, huh?" Sparkle asked sweetly as she gestured at the body. "I did it myself." Thalia looked between the body and the career slightly disgusted. "Uh... yeah... Lovely..." She muttered looking away. Is everyone here a blood-thirsty maniac?

Speaking if blood-thirsty maniacs, Griffin was staring down at the body. Either in amusement or just lost in thought. He didn't even notice Thalia walking over to him.

"Umm... Panem to Captain blood-bath?" She asked shaking a hand in his face.

Griffin blinked and looked at Thalia slightly surprised. "Oh hey, Blondie. When did you get here?" "Couple seconds ago." She said shrugging off the nickname.

"Man wonder what she was cooking..." Copper muttered as he kicked the dying sticks of the fire. "Yeah I was wondering why she would risk so much with so much smoke just for food." Griffin said walking away from Thalia.

He paused when he saw the burning contents of the fire. "Wired... Didn't they say stay away from using leaves? Especially the large ones?" Griffin asked.

Thalia's eyes grew wide. "Uh... Guys..." She said slightly panicked. They all looked at her confused at her panic."what?" Sparkle asked sweetly. "Is there another tribute to slaughter?"

Thalia shook her head and pointed at the almost dead flames. "This wasn't a cooking fire. This was a distraction."

Just as she said it, another cannon went off.

**;thanks for reading please leave a review!;**


	16. Chapter 16

**;holy mockingjay it's an actual update! Sorry guys for taking so long but I literally lost all inspiration for writing this story. But I'm slowly getting some back (which is why this chapter is really short). I promise I'm going to try to update more regularly and make the chapters longer now :) as always I own nothing but the plot and OC's;**

The gamekeepers must've wanted a quick, blood-filled Hunger Games this year because that's sure what they where getting.

Thalia ran as she struggled to keep up with the much larger and more fit careers as they sprinted through the forest back to camp. Ugh! what was she thinking? why did she leave Lartius alone to guard the camp? The guy couldn't fight a mockingjay much less an armed tribute!

The loud call of a mockingjay sounded just before a hovercraft suddenly formed from no where over the career's camp and dropped its large claw down and scooped up a body.

They jumped out of the trees to the structure just as the hovercraft vanished. No one was in sight.

"Lartius!" Thalia yelled. "Lartius!" "Don't bother with him, blondie. Lets focus on supplies." Copper snapped as he ran up to the cornucopia where they had set up traps to protect the extra weapons and their food source. Only to learn the traps had been outsmarted. Someone had used branches or broke the rope traps Thalia and Griffin had spent hours setting up.

Thalia crouched next to the small puddle of blood on the stairs next to a pair of broken glasses. She picked them up and turned them over in her hands. "Guess we know who got killed." Sparkle muttered looking at the glasses in Thalia's hands.

"You idiot!" Copper yelled shoving Griffin. "You said those traps would work!" Griffin stumbled backwards a bit. He scowled at district 2's tribute. "They do work! I don't know how anyone could've avoided them!" He barked defensively. "Lartius could've helped them." Thalia jumped in. "His glasses are right here. They could've convinced or threatened him or something."

"So who was the genius who decided it was a great idea to leave Lartius alone to guard the camp?" Copper sneered looking strait at Griffin. Both tributes pulled out their weapons. Sparkle sat back ready to watch a show but Thalia had different ideas.

"Guys! Guys stop!" She yelled standing in between them arms extended to stop each of them. Or at least attempt. "We have already lost 3 people and only 2 and a half days have gone by. Killing ourselves off isn't going to gain us anything. Yes we messed up with the traps and who we left to guard but we will fix it."

Copper gave Griffin one last glare before walking away. "I'm going hunting." He yelled. "I'll go with him." Sparkle said standing up and following. "I was looking forward to a show." Griffin walked over to the other edge of the cornucopia and sat down thinking. Thalia sighed and stood where she was, knowing all cameras where on her at this point.

She wondered what people where thinking back at home. Well, mostly Dad, Alto, and Whyatt. They probably where cursing at her for stepping in between two powerful tributes that could've been taken out. As much as Thalia didn't want to think it, she needed them to survive. Not the whole games, but for now she was going to need all the muscle she could get.

XXXX time skip to the middle of the night XXXX

After the days... Troubling events and lack of kills the careers decided to take the night off. Thalia volunteered to take the longest shift now that Lartius was gone.

Thalia walked up the stairs as quietly as she could. It was during her watch she decided to make an escape plan just in case the rest of the careers decided to break the alliance.

Opening up her black and silver backpack, Thalia took a handful from each container, a knife and a single length of rope. Closing her bag she walked down the steps to a small bush hidden under the large stairs shadows. There she hid the bag in case she'd ever need to escape the careers and go on her own.

_"Better to be safe than sorry."_ She continually told herself.

XXXXXXXX Alto's POV XXXXXXXX

Alto sat watching the television long after his dad had fallen asleep. Since he is deaf, Alto doesn't have to go work out on the fishing boats so he would stay at home and stare at the television, praying his little sister doesn't get killed. Sometimes Whyatt would come over and watch as well.

It had scared the living day lights out of him when she had stepped between those two buff and armed tributes. What was she thinking?! She could've been killed!

Then again, Thalia was smarter than people gave her credit for. She knows the tributes this year aren't trust worthy and stole some of the supplies if she ever needed them. And figured out the fire was a distraction. She would survive. He knew she would.

Alto sighed but he didn't know how loud. God how he missed Thalia. Sure he teased her a lot but that didn't mean he didn't love her. He missed watching her play guitar and taking him down to the beach (cause of his deafness he wasn't allowed near the ocean without supervision) and helping him cook meals and tossing some of the raw food onto his head.

The cameraman zoomed in on Thalia's face as she walked back to the sleeping careers. Despite the fact she couldn't see him, Alto couldn't help but spell out a message sign language:

_"I miss you." _

**;Again I'm really sorry for the short chapter! I promise I'm trying my best to get past this slump. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


End file.
